sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Attempted Arrest of Chewbacca
C3PO leaves the Falcon. C3PO> Spaceport Center - Capital City C3PO> If there were a hub of spaceport activity in the galaxy, Capital City's Spaceport on Etti IV certainly gives the impression of being just that. The flow of traffic, human, machanical, and otherwise through this area is impressively busy. The building is luxurious in the manner of the rest of the city, walls of permacite reaching up to a strong arching ceiling spotted with clear, thick glass showing a vermillion sky. Ships of all types land constantly under the ever watchful eye of Authority Security as visitors and businessbeings rush through this gateway to Corporate Sector Authority. C3PO> Contents: C3PO> STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Millenium Falcon C3PO> STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Eclipse C3PO> Security Computer C3PO> MailBox C3PO> Obvious exits: C3PO> E leads to Port District - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> S leads to Port Security Office - Spaceport ETTI IV. C3PO> N leads to Docking Bay 36 - Spaceport - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> SHuttle leads to Landing Bay - VSD Phoenix. C3PO> You move east, into the Port District. The area looks a bit darker, and you feel watched by many eyes. C3PO> Port District - Capital City C3PO> Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. C3PO> Obvious exits: C3PO> E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> NE leads to Business District - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> SE leads to Government District - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City ETTI IV. C3PO> You step along a wide avenue lined with places of residence. C3PO> Residential Avenue - Capital City C3PO> The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. C3PO> Contents: C3PO> Lamppost C3PO> Obvious exits: C3PO> E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . C3PO> W leads to Port District - Capital City . C3PO> You move along the avenue toward the park. C3PO> Memorial Park - Capital City C3PO> This is a medium sized, yet aesthetically pleasing park. A multitude of colors abound, from the bed of roses in the right hand corner to the orchids that surround the monument in the middle. However, the color that most stands out is green. A large number of evergreen trees loiter the outer rim of the park, while old stoic oaks line the many inner sidewalks. Almost all of the park is covered in healthy, green grass. Scattered all around the park are signs that read, "PLEASE DO NOT WALK ON THE GRASS, AS IT IS A LIVING MEMORIAL TO THOSE WHO HAVE DIED IN THE SERVITUDE OF THE CORPORATE SECTOR AUTHORITY, THANK YOU." C3PO> Contents: C3PO> Duke C3PO> Piper C3PO> Chantinelle C3PO> Kuxli C3PO> Obvious exits: C3PO> W leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . C3PO Notices Chantinelle looking at him. C3PO> C3PO shuffles along the road, glancing around. C3PO> A young female human. She wears a long wide evening dress off black silk. The dress reveals her back and shoulders, but goes down till the ground. There are many embroideries at the dress which show abstract symbols. She has got short, black hair barely framing her smooth, oval face. The woman is truly gifted with incredible good looks. She has a small nice nose and full red lips. The woman wears a black bracelet in shape of a coiled snake on her left hand. At a small golden belt, which goes around her tight hip, there is attached a Diplomatic Pass, proving her to have full diplomatic credentials across the galaxy. C3PO> Chantinelle looks at the incoming droid and releases a deep sighs, "On no!" C3PO> Large, padded paws are what this young looking feline cub stands on. Pointed up and back, are a pair of pointed feline ears with many golden hoops along their sides. Two light blue eyes look about with eyelids half closed, giving him a relaxed look. A small snout extends out from his light tan furred face, ending with a large dark nose and thin, black lips, beneath that a small beard grows, thin and of a lighter hue then his fur. Pointing out from the sides of snout are long thin whiskers, that look curled at the end. A thin 'mane' of near golden colored fur grows along the edges of his feline face, draping down over his throat, touching his shoulders at some points. He wears nothing over his torso, showing his thin form, the light tan fur decorted with small, brown 'spots' of fur. Two furred arms extend out from his body, ending with a pair of clawed paws. Over his waist and legs he wears a pair of red cloth pants, with many pockets running the length of, being held upby grey belt from which extends a rough, hide pouch that looks half-filled with something. What he is wearing might look 'obscene' on a human, but gives a more 'natural' look on his furry feline body. Four long, black scars slash down his face. Starting below his left eye and ending above his jaw, they run side by side each other. Two holes can be seen on the back of the horansi's right pants leg and one on the left. The edges of the holes are blackened like something burned a hole through. C3PO> A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age, somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no recognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt, which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. C3PO> C3PO C3PO> A standard protocol droid, golden in color except for one shin panel on his lower leg which is grimy silver. His eyes are yellow with golden pinpoints and a grating which breaks up the light into vertical lines. His body consists of sections which show some wear and tear. It is difficult to determine his age, but he looks like he's been through alot. His chest plate shows an older, yet stylish design with rounded contours and raised sections making him appear more human than a cubical astromech. His voice is lyrical and has a filtered tone which can at times be annoying if over used. His mannerisms are decidedly 'non-threatening' and almost prissy in appearance. His rounded golden head has a noticeable dent. C3PO> Duke turns his head sharply to the entrance to the park, watching it's every move. C3PO Notices C3PO looking at him. C3PO> Kuxli sits on a bench next to Chantinelle, with Piper standing near them.. he glances up as the droid walks in, a frown forming on his furry face. C3PO> Piper glances in the direction of the droid, turning an odd glance back to the young Horansi. C3PO> Chantinelle whispers to Kuxli and Piper, "I know this type of droid! They aren't able to stop talking when they started once! So be carefully!" C3PO> C3PO hesitates only slightly as he notices the group of people. He seems distracted, as if he wishes he could run, but it appears too late. Feigning ignorance of the fact of his being recognized, he whirrs forward, "Oh, hello." he intones politely. C3PO> Kuxli makes a quiet growling noise from within his throat.. he cuts it off though and just stares impassivly at the droid. C3PO> Chantinelle waves slowly, "Greetings." C3PO> Piper nods shortly to the droid, giving it a curious glance. C3PO> Chantinelle turns back to Piper, "So why all the security for you? Look at me, nothing, even no guards around me and the Empire is normally paranoid." C3PO> C3PO provides a curt bow toward the young Horansi and turns to the female, "Um.. beg pardon.." he stammers, noticing Piper, "I didn't mean to interrupt." C3PO> Chantinelle hmms and becomes curiously into the droid cuz the dilpo-droid didn't greeted her even, "Hey you, golden one, who are you?" C3PO> Piper continues to watch the droid curiously, not turning her gaze from him as she answers Chanti passively, "The Authority values it's high ranking staff. A safe, healthy employee is a productive one." C3PO> Chantinelle laughs out loud, "Wow, this is really great!" C3PO> C3PO turns to the female, "Hello. I am C3PO human cyborg relations, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintence." he blurts out, but something in his tone tells that he is only speaking from logarithms, not any real happiness in the situation. He bows diplomatically, flailing his arms as he speaks. C3PO> Kuxli's ears lay back, and he looks over at the two, "Excuse me." he says in a low tone. He stansa from the bench and approaches the droid, "Do ya need something 3PO?" C3PO> Piper folds her arms and continues to watch the droid as the young Horansi speaks with him. C3PO> C3PO steps back from the rising creature, "Um.. no." he weakly states. He gets that look again, as if he would run if he could. "I was sent on an errand to find the commands to enter your local public hyper map server..." he looks around him, as if looking for someone. "I'll just be on my way then." he seems to look for approval. C3PO> Piper asks the droid in a sharp, neutral tone, "Sent by whom?" You walk out of the Millenium Falcon. Spaceport Center - Capital City If there were a hub of spaceport activity in the galaxy, Capital City's Spaceport on Etti IV certainly gives the impression of being just that. The flow of traffic, human, machanical, and otherwise through this area is impressively busy. The building is luxurious in the manner of the rest of the city, walls of permacite reaching up to a strong arching ceiling spotted with clear, thick glass showing a vermillion sky. Ships of all types land constantly under the ever watchful eye of Authority Security as visitors and businessbeings rush through this gateway to Corporate Sector Authority. Contents: STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Millenium Falcon STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Eclipse Security Computer MailBox Obvious exits: E leads to Port District - Capital City . S leads to Port Security Office - Spaceport . N leads to Docking Bay 36 - Spaceport - Capital City . SHuttle leads to Landing Bay - VSD Phoenix. C3PO> Kuxli eyes narrow some, and the faint growling noise returns.. an ear turning to the side as Piper speaks.. C3PO> Duke sits sharply at a form of full attentiveness, back flat, head up, eyes fixated forward, ears perked. C3PO> C3PO replies, a bit shakily, "Um.. the co-pilot of our ship." he pauses whirring, "It seems they have locked us out of the comms channels, and we can't very well leave until we have a complete download.. it seems.." he adds, not quite comfortable with the ins and outs of hyperlane services or the protocols they involve. You move east, into te Port District. The area looks a bit darker, and you feel watched by many eyes. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Obvious exits: E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . NE leads to Business District - Capital City . SE leads to Government District - Capital City . FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . You step along a wide avenue lined with places of residence. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. Contents: Lamppost Obvious exits: E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . W leads to Port District - Capital City . You move along the avenue toward the park. C3PO> Chewbacca comes into the park from the west. Memorial Park - Capital City This is a medium sized, yet aesthetically pleasing park. A multitude of colors abound, from the bed of roses in the right hand corner to the orchids that surround the monument in the middle. However, the color that most stands out is green. A large number of evergreen trees loiter the outer rim of the park, while old stoic oaks line the many inner sidewalks. Almost all of the park is covered in healthy, green grass. Scattered all around the park are signs that read, "PLEASE DO NOT WALK ON THE GRASS, AS IT IS A LIVING MEMORIAL TO THOSE WHO HAVE DIED IN THE SERVITUDE OF THE CORPORATE SECTOR AUTHORITY, THANK YOU." Contents: C3PO Duke Piper Chantinelle Kuxli Obvious exits: W leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . Chantinelle gets nervously at once and looks around. Chewbacca lumbers in and growls agitatedly toward the droid. He keeps his distance from the group. An 8 foot tall creature with intelligent blue eyes and a mouthful of sharp white teeth. His only adornment is a wide bandolier which starts at his left shoulder and drapes along his front to end at his right thigh. Attached to the end of his bandolier and resting against his right leg is a large, brown leather pouch. His fur is light brown in color, with golden highlights streaked through it. His torso and upper arms are a darker shade with finer grey streaks intermingled. His expression is wary. Chantinelle oohs, gets paler in face but she stands up. C3PO seems to be in mid sentence when he is interrupted by the growl, "Oh my.. it seems he's come to find me." he states pleasantly, with a tinge of relief. Chewbacca barks again, sternly. Kuxli looks over as the wookiee walks in, then shoots a glance at the droid as it speaks... his ears laying back. Chantinelle scans carefully Chewbacca but remains quiet. C3PO almost affords a frown, "I certainly will be glad once we leave this place." he muses, softly, "the hospitality certainly has gone downhill of late." he glances behind him to make sure the Wookiee is still there. Chewbacca folds his arms from his place roughly several meters away. He whufs disparingly. Piper scowls fiercely and focuses her attention now fully on the Wookiee who has just approached. Her arms remain folded across her chest, the dog by her side rises from his sitting position, the fur bristling on the back of his neck. She states rather loudly, "You realize there is a warrant for your arrest." Chewbacca remains motionless and replies to Piper with only a slow nod and annoyed snort. Chantinelle moves slowly behind Piper and drags Kuxli behind her. C3PO stammers, "It seems.." he says turning to Piper, "We need those hyperlane codes before we can leave." Kuxli lets Chantinelle lead him behind Piper without resitence, but keeps his gaze on the wookiee, a scowl on his face. Piper remains in her stance, her voice growing a touch louder, "A warrant I am obligated to see properly fufilled, hyperlane codes or not." C3PO speaks as if reading the Wookiee's thoughts, "He is fully aware of his status as a renegade here.." he glances over at the Wookiee, who has a blank expression, "I feel he is rather perturbed about the whole incident." Chewbacca makes a motion as if to turn his back, then abruptly growls at the droid to hurry it up. C3PO startles, "Um.. well we must be going." he makes a movement that could be considered a bow, then whirrs hurriedly toward the Wookiee. Chantinelle produces fast a comlink and speaks into it. Chewbacca turns to follow the droid then pauses, looking at Piper and Kuxli reproachfully. A glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Chewbacca turns back around slowly, his expression holding a thousand words. He moves with effort after the droid. Kuxli remains where he is, watching Chewbacca leave.. leaving his ears flat but his scowl now gone. Alora comes into the park from the west. Alora has arrived. Chewbacca is walking away from the group, slightly behind C3PO. Alora walks slowly along the street, ignoring the comlink on her belt. Chantinelle sees the newcomer and bows respectfully To the woman. Chewbacca has his head down as he walks. Piper stands facing the Wookiee, arms folded and glaring at the pair. The canine at her side is growling ever so slightly, the fur on his neck bristling. Kuxli is standing a behind a little to the side of Chantinelle, his gaze on the departing Wookiee and droid.. his normally perked ears pressed flat back against his head. Alora looks up to see Chanti, andnods slightly. Chewbacca and C3PO continue their movements away. The droid whirring with ever movement of his joints and the Wookiee, dragging along tiredly. Alora arches a slender brow as she sees the wookie and the droid pair. "Well well well, what _do_ we have here?" Chantinelle says, "Ahhhem, err could a wait for a second , please Sir!" Chewbacca stops and tilts his head at the woman. Slowly, the face strikes a chord in his memory and he backs up a step roaring at her. He seems defensive. You turn to find a tall, feminine form as walked up next to you, seemingly out of nowhere. Her coppery red hair is pulled back away from her face, and clasped into a pony tail in several places by white gold bands, falling well past the small of her back. A few shorter curls escape the captivity of the tail, falling into her eyes as they frame her creamy white face. The emerald orbs look about, and seem not only to abosrb everything they lay upon, but they seem to be able to peer into you very soul as her gaze falls into yous. You can also see her determination, devotion and passion that seem to drive her every action. Her ruby red lips curl into a smirk or smile without needing a reason;at least one that you know of. Her shirt is of the finest black silk, seeming almost transucent. Matching pants hug her long lean legs as they slip into her black leather ankle boots. About her neck is her only oranamentation, a wedding and engagement ring set one a white gold chain lay against her collarbone. On her shoulders, and wrapped about her is a black cloak, an inky color soo deep it seems to absorb the shadows about her. On her waist, a belt loosely hangs, from that dangles a long silver cylinder object, a lightsorce perhaps. Carrying: Wedding Ring Engagement Ring Alora smiles softly, "Ahh so you remember, how splendid! And what prey tell are the two of you doing here?" Chantinelle moves before Piper to get chewbacca between her and Alora and Piper and Kuxli out of the line. C3PO stops and moves slightly behind the Wookiee, "Oh dear.." he says. Chewbacca seems agitated from other events, this just the icing on the cake. He woofs out a terse string of words.. Chewbacca says, "I didn't expect to see you here. Look we were just leaving, I'm not sure why you're here, nor do I care." in Wookiee. Alora arches a slender brow, and then looks to the slender droid, "And just what was that?" Kuxli remains silent, just watching the 'scene'.. his ears now perking up to hear better the words exchanged. Piper speaks up in an authoritative tone, "They're about to be arrested, actually. They've no business in Authority space." C3PO steps from behind the wookiee and prepares to go into diplo mode. If he had a shirt to tug on, he would, "He says, we are just leaving, and he has no interest in your presence here. He doesn't want any trouble." the droid replies metallically. Chantinelle turns over her shoulder to Piper, "Thats right, but the Empire is handling this!" Piper raises an eyebrow, "The Authority can handle this matter." Alora sighs softly, and shakes her head. "This is CSA space, they will handle this." Chewbacca turns sharply at Chantinelle, his fists balling up. He growls over his shoulder at the droid. Chewbacca says, "Run!" in Wookiee. Chantinelle nos, "They want to flee!" she shouts. C3PO startles and jogs away from the group as commanded, "Oh dear.." he exclaims. Alora raises her hand, trying to calm the situation. "First off, stop the shouting.. all you are doing is adding to my headache. Secondly, this is CSA space, it is their law that is... Oh not againt." Chewbacca pushes the droid forward, running on his long legs. C3PO almost stumbles, "Look at the mess you've gotten us into!" he shouts at the Wookiee as he whirrs along quickly. Piper raises her head sharply, pushing past those closest to her to persue the Wookiee. Chantinelle sighs and glances strangly at Alora, "Well M'Lady you are of course right!" and turns her back to Chewie. Chewbacca is in mid stride when he stops abruptly and falls to one knee. A shaggy hand clutching at his throat. Alora nods slightly to Chantinelle, a small knowing smile on her lips as watches the wookie. "I always am." Chantinelle looks at Chewbacca astonished and gasps with wide eyes, "Why he..." C3PO is several paces in front of the Wookiee. He stops and turns around, "Chewbacca!" he says. Piper slows in her persuit as the Wookiee falls to one knee, and she reaches into her pocket to produce a communications device. She speaks into it quietly, but with authority. Alora smiles as she slowly strodes towards the wookie. "Having trouble breathing?" Kuxli remains standing in the same spot he's been in the whole time, his gaze darting about... eventually focusing on Alora and Chewbacca, with his eyes wide and ears perked up. Chewbacca chokes out a snarl toward the woman, his eyes bulging with anger. They flit around at the group approaching him. He motions toward the droid to keep going. C3PO rushes away, "Oh dear.." is all he seems to say. Piper snaps a sharp command to the canine, which then bounds after the droid. Alora turns and looks to Piper, "How long til your guards arrive?" Chantinelle comes after Alora glancing at her and the fallen wookiee. Piper keeps her attention focused on the dog and droid as she says, "Very, very soon." Alora nods slightly, "Good, we would not want the Wookie to be killed." Chewbacca raspily breathes, one hand on his throat, the other against the ground. He peers up at Alora. Chantinelle whispers to Alora, "M'Lady will you let the wookiee be arrested by CSA forces?" Alora nods slightly to Chantinelle, her gaze on Chewie, "Why shouldn't I?" C3PO is jogging along, flailing an arm at the dog nipping at his golden heels, "Stay away you nasty creature!" he shouts. Eventually the dog over powers him and he goes clanging onto the ground, still flailing and shouting, "Please help! Help!" Chantinelle argues with Alora, whispering to her. Alora sighs softly and rolls her eyes. ""THis is CSA space, theywill arrest the wookie. The Empire will not barge in on its closest neighbor and ally." she says eying Chantinelle coldly. "Are you questioning my decisions?" Chewbacca coughs and scrambles up to a stooping position near Alora. A squad of Espo guards rush into the area, glancing around the area with an alert gaze. They note the VicePrex's presence and she nods to them, motioning to the Wookiee. They make their way over in his direction. Chantinelle loses now all her color in her face and gulps, she lowers ashamed her head ,"No of course never, M'Lady I would dare! Let me excuse my behavior!" Chewbacca grabs the closest Espo by the shirt collar, sending him sailing. Alora nods slightly to Chantinelle, and then looks back to the wookie. "It is excused." she says matter of factly. "Guards, make sure he is bonds are securely closed. We do _not_ what him getting away again." Duke snarls fiercely at the flailing droid, snapping as his appendages swing about in the air. C3PO shouts, "Oh! Help!" swinging uselessly at the dog. Kuxli says something to soft to be heard, perhaps a name, perhaps not.. but his gaze does not waver from the wookiee.. Alora rolls her eyes. "Maybe we should turn the droid _off_." Piper nods absently to Alora, watching the Espos try to apprehend the Wookie, saying, "Perhaps that would be best." Chewbacca has one hand still clutching his aching throat, a fierceness growing in his eyes. He bashes the next Espo in the side of the head, sending him promptly to the ground before the rest subdue him enmasse. Alora looks to the wookie, her voice cold, steely. "Stop it now, or I shall destory your golden friend, and then crush the life from you as well." Chewbacca attempts to fumble with a comlink, before it clatters onto the ground. He whines roughly, choking out the noise, then glares at Alora. Duke snaps upward and grasps a flailing golden arm in his jaws, shaking it viciously about. Alora arches a slender brow. "Which is it? You have five seconds..1.." Chantinelle yiikes and moves to the Wookiee, "Stop it, its senseless, you know it!" C3PO screams in a high pitched wail, "Ohhh!!" his arm being slowly devoured by the creature, "Chewbacca help!" Attempted Arrest of Chewbacca, The